Room to Breathe
by Adventures
Summary: Karasu is violent, sadistic, and dominant by nature. Unfortunately, he is also a slave. Toguro/Karasu & Toguro/Sakyo. This is a very short oneshot involving explicit rape and violence.


**Author's Note:** i haven't written a fan fiction in many years. These two pairings have been in the back of my mind for a long time, and i don't think I've ever seen a fic for them. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Karasu is violent, sadistic, and dominant by nature. Unfortunately, he is also a slave. Toguro/Karasu & Toguro/Sakyo. This is a very short oneshot involving explicit rape and violence.

Sakyo sits quietly in the corner of the room, lighting his third cigarette of the hour and absentmindedly tapping his finger on the side of his chair. He is waiting for Toguro, becoming impatient and unusually fidgety. The rain outside hasn't let up in a few hours, rushing over the dark streets outside the hotel room and forcing everyone to stay inside for the night. After a few more moments, Sakyo hears a voice outside the door, _"Stay outside the door until I call you in."_

Intrigued, Sakyo looks up and watches Toguro come inside the room alone. He gives a half hearted wave hello, then flicks his cigarette into the ashtray beside him. "Is he here?"

"Yes," Toguro answers, sitting down across the room. "He fights it every time though, so I'll need to force him into submission before you can have him."

Sakyo chuckles at this and shrugs. "Fine with me."

Toguro calls to the door and a dark figure steps into the room - it's Karasu, one of the two enslaved members of Team Toguro. He hesitantly comes forward and stares down at Toguro with a menacing glare.

"Now, now, Karasu. What did I tell you about staring at me like that?" Toguro says as he begins to undo his belt buckle. Karasu growls beneath his mask and glances over at Sakyo, who is watching him intently. Toguro motions with his hand that Karasu should kneel, and he reluctantly obeys. "Take that thing off."

Karasu removes the mask and continues to glare at Toguro, having to work extra hard to force his demon energy to stay calm under the circumstances. Normally his hair would turn blonde and his power would triple in deadliness, but he wasn't allowed to be that way around Toguro. He has to conceal it.

"Good boy," Toguro leans forward and grabs his hair, forcing his mouth over his cock. Karasu has clearly done this a million times over, but he still fights back as hard as he can. Toguro holds his hair firmly with one hand and his shoulder with the other, forcing his head to bob up and down against his will. After a few moments, Toguro is close to climax, but instead of letting him get off, Karasu bites down hard.

Toguro doesn't yell out or scream in the slightest. He simply yanks Karasu by the hair and forces him to the ground. Karasu cries out angrily at the sudden pain and tries to crawl away, but Toguro straddles him to keep him from moving.

"You think you're in control, don't you?" Toguro smiles down at him and punches him firmly in the gut. He does so with such force that blood spurts out of his mouth. Toguro pauses for a few moments to let him swallow and choke on the blood, amused by his suffering. "If you do that to our guest, I'm going to make it very difficult for you to walk tomorrow. And I'll kill that redheaded boy before you get the chance."

Karasu suddenly became alert at the mention of Kurama. The Dark Tournament finals were a few short days away and Karasu was itching to be int he ring to play with him a little. He had talked about it incessantly since he first laid eyes on the boy. Toguro knew it was his weakness, and so he planned to exploit it as long as he could.

"D-Don't you fucking lay a finger on him," Karasu whispered between clenched teeth.

"Would that make you jealous?" Toguro asked coldheartedly. "To see that boy suck mine instead of yours? To watch his bones break under my grip until his body gives out? Don't think I won't do it. He means absolutely nothing to me."

Karasu closes his eyes and imagines what it will be like to torture Kurama during their fight. How sweet it will be to watch him fall to his knees and scream in terrible agony. He can't let this opportunity slip out of his fingers, so he decides he must obey Toguro. At least until Kurama is gone. He sits up and puts Toguro's cock back in his mouth, but the man pushes him off almost immediately.

"No. You ruined it. How about you service our guest instead? He's been waiting so patiently."

Toguro stands up and zips his pants back up, turning to leave. "Remember," he says to Sakyo just as he is about to shut the door and return to his room, "Karasu is a slave; a toy. Do whatever you have to do to show him he belongs to you."

The door closes and Karasu slumps forward. His fists are shaking with anger, but he knows he is unable to do anything to help himself. He looks over at Sakyo, who is lighting another cigarette and staring back at him lustfully.

"I won't threaten you with that boy," Sakyo says to him, referring to Kurama. "That seems rather cruel."

Karasu stares out into the rainy abyss outside for a few moments before whispering, "Thank you" underneath his breath. He has no affection for Sakyo whatsoever and is dreading the moments ahead. He _hates_ not being in control, especially in a situation like this.

"C'mere," he orders the slave, who obeys rather reluctantly again. Sakyo beckons him to hold out his arm and he grabs his wrist hungrily, putting out the cigarette onto Karasu and smiling as he moans in pain. "I'll make this as easy as possible, okay? That's the worst I'll hurt you."

Karasu is put off by Sakyo's gentle, silken voice. He doesn't believe for a second that Sakyo is going to be such a gentleman. but he nods and thanks him like he's supposed to. He begins removing Sakyo's pants and sucking his cock, this time being mindful not to bite down. Sakyo moans louder and louder as the moments go on, but eventually he asks quietly for Karasu to stop.

"I don't want to get off that easily. Why don't you sit on it for me?"

Karasu sighs at this and begins removing his clothes slowly. He refuses to look Sakyo in the eyes as he straddles him and forces his cock inside.

"Ah," A rush of pleasure floods Sakyo's body as Karasu begins to ride him. He moves effortlessly up and down, as if he has years of experience in this. _Just how often has Toguro forced him to do things like this? _Sakyo wonders. He also wonders why Karasu didn't bother with any lube, but it becomes apparent after a few minutes that sexual pain doesn't bother Karasu in the slightest.

"Good, make me come," Sakyo whispers, holding onto Karasu's hips with both hands. After a few moments, he reaches climax and his body shivers intensely. "_Fuck…_ Thank you."

Karasu immediately stands up and begins putting his clothes back on. He sighs deeply and continues to stare outside at the rain. The sound of the water droplets beating against the window are almost enough to calm him, but his anger is too steady to let him off that easy.

"How about starting tomorrow, you'll come to my room every night?" Sakyo suggests.

"Why would I want to do that?" Karasu picks his mask up off the floor and carefully places it back on his face. He finally feels like he is able to relax now.

"Think of it this way: You come to _my _room and you won't have to sleep in his."

Karasu considers this for a moment. Sakyo owns the Toguro Team, so if he really wanted Karasu in his room, Toguro would have to let him - and he would do _anything _to get away from that controlling bastard for a few nights. He finally agrees to this and Sakyo smiles, motioning for him to leave for the evening. Karasu returns reluctantly to Toguro, and these small moments of freedom as he walks the halls of the hotel by himself are enough to make his heart flutter. After tonight, he will belong to Sakyo, the handsome, silky-voiced human who gives him room to breathe. This wasn't freedom at all, but after all these years of darkness, it felt like a small ray of light that he could hold onto. He had a lot to look forward to in the coming days, and before he opened the door to Toguro's room, his mind returned to Kurama at last.

_Soon, I will have control again_, Karasu thinks to himself. He is able to smile for a moment under his mask before he steps into the room and faces his dreadful master.

-End.


End file.
